


A Mother’s Love

by Jabberwocky1996



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Familial Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Will Probably Get a Bit Darker Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwocky1996/pseuds/Jabberwocky1996
Summary: Cordelia wants to adopt a child and so, with the help of Zoe and Kyle, takes Scarlett Lowe under her wing. The Supreme likes to think she’s prepared for a lot. Except for the one thing she always hoped for: motherhood.





	1. School Drop Off

**Author's Note:**

> Based on several ideas me and two friends kicked around during our chats about the show. This takes place in the new timeline established in Apocalypse and in the finale of Hotel.

Scarlett Lowe sat quietly in a waiting room while Liz Taylor sat in an office with the head of the Thatcher Boarding School. She’d gotten ahold of a rubix cube and wasn’t even trying to solve it but rather just fiddle around with it to pass the time. And all that time she couldn’t help about everything that had happened. 

Less than a few months ago, it seemed her life was finally returning to a state of nomacely after her little brother Holden had disappeared. Her dad was reading Little Women to her again, both her parents seemed to be happy again and even school had become easier to deal with. But than her dad had to go check into the Hotel Cortez. She’d heard how that place was haunted, that people died there and that it tended to drive people crazy. Before then, Scarlett wasn’t exactly the kind of girl to believe in scary things like ghosts or vampires. That all changed when she saw Holden not only alive but living in the same hotel her dad was, having to have not aged a day it seemed. 

As he lost himself, her mom also was drawn to the place and whatever family life she had fell apart. Her mom and baby brother were vampires and her dad killed people. Granted they were bad people but it still didn’t change what he did. 

If there was something good to come out of that place it was meeting Lachlan Drake, the hotel owner's son, at that fashion party her dad took her too. He seemed like a nice boy and it was thanks to him she found her brother. She was surprised at how much she missed him. They hadn’t known each other long but she’d felt a sort of odd connection to him, something she couldn’t explain but also couldn’t deny either. She’d hoped that at least he got out before what happened to her happened to him.

Just then the door opened, snapping her back into reality. Out walked Liz with the Thatcher Boarding School head, who seemed like a nice man with his basic business suit and friendly smile. 

“Alright, Scarlett,” Liz said “This is Principal Wilson. He’ll be looking after you now.”

Wilson nodded and extended his hand. “Welcome to Thatcher Boarding School, kiddo.” 

“Thank you mister.” Scarlett said as she shook his hand “Can I at least talk to my grandparents?” 

“It’s alright we already talked it over with them over the phone.” Wilson replied assuringly “They said it’s okay. They’re free to visit anytime.”

“Oh.” Scarlett said somewhat disappointed “Hoped I could stay with them.”

“Trust me, Scarlett, this is the best option.” Liz Taylor replied “It’s a good school where you can’t get into trouble or fuck around with the spirit realm, which you seem to have a bad habit of doing both.”

“Says the person wearing heels.” Scarlett said sarcastically.

Liz brushed it off. “Touche Mrs. Lowe. Well, I’m gonna have a chit-chat with this fine gentleman while you get settled.” 

“Ah yes, Regina.” Wilson said at a pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair “Take Miss Lowe to her room please.” 

“Okay, sir.” Regina replied before turning her attention to Scarlett “Come on, let’s get you settled in.”

Scarlett just nodded, picked up her suitcase and dragged it behind her as she followed Regina down a hall while Liz stayed where she was talking with Wilson.

“There is one thing I have to disclose to you.” he said.

“What?” Liz asked.

“We’re also an adoption agency.” Wilson responded “It’s been that way since we were founded, If a parent comes to adopt someone like her, they can do so. Tell me, does she have any living family outside of the grandparents?”

“Just the parents but they’ve separated.” Liz replied “Why? Is that important?” 

“If you don’t want her in foster care than yes.” Wilson said “But I wouldn’t worry yourself. She’ll be fine here.”

“That’s good.” Liz said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit up “Because there’s another kid I could use your help with.”

“The Drake kid?” Wilson asked.

“Yeah, put him here too.” Liz replied after a puff “His father requested it. Plus, she’ll need a friend.”

— ~ —

It surprised Cordelia how fast a single month of February could fly past and yet that’s how it was.

Just last month, Misty Day had walked back into her life with Nan in tow and she’d been reunited with her long lost friend. Questions went through her mind as Nan had said “Just say thank you”, seemingly looking to new girl Mallory before departing. But at the time it didn’t really matter because their lost sister had come home. 

But just twelve days later at the end of the month those questions came back when Madison barged into the academy, looking like she’d just been through the ringer, with unkempt hair and an overall exhausted demeanor. But again Cordelia pushed those back as she was just happy to have Madison back, no matter the circumstances of how she’d been brought back. 

As of late though, another thought had been creeping into her mind, something she’d thought about for years but had kept buried until now that things has quieted down. It was something that she’d wanted so much she went to Marie Laveau for a chance to get it. And despite every attempt ending in failure, it was something she tried not to give up on.

She wanted a child.


	2. Zoe Has a Hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the Coven, Zoe begins to notice Cordelia’s increasingly distant behavior and she has a debate with her friends about a certain newcomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit on the light side in terms of writing. Wrote this chapter really quick so I’ll try to fine tune the rest a bit more.

Zoe Benson woke up to the sun flashing her in the eyes. She winced as she held up her hand to shield her face, with the sunlight shifting through her fingers before she propped herself up. As she rubbed her eyes, she could feel her boyfriend moving around as he lay next to her. Kyle Spencer than looked up at his girlfriend who smiled tiredly.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” she said softly.

“Hey.” Kyle replied “Did you sleep okay?”

“Actually yes I did.” Zoe said “I just wasn’t expecting the sun to hit me smack-dab in the fucking eyes.” 

Kyle looked over to the bedside dresser. “You didn’t set your alarm last night.”

“I didn’t?” Zoe asked.

“Nope.” Kyle responded “Usually goes off at 8:30.”

Zoe turned to her left to see the dresser where sure enough there was the silent alarm clock, now saying it was 9:00 on the dot. She’d have been more upset but she decided sleeping another half hour wasn’t anything to get worked up over. She got up and headed to the bathroom where she got dressed, putting on a white top with a black skirt and tie. 

As she did so, she paused for a moment to look in the mirror. It felt like yesterday Cordelia had become Supreme and she’d been appointed part of her council. There had been some initial worry that Cordelia would punish Kyle for what happened to Madison but it was decided that it was justified given the circumstances and Cordelia had confessed she didn’t want to ruin Zoe’s chance at happiness and that after learning about what the boys mother did to him, he needed a home where he could be kept outta harms way. And really they needed someone to replace Spalding anyway. 

Zoe smiled and headed out of the bathroom to find Kyle adjusting his tie. Or rather trying to.

“Damn it.” he barked as he saw Zoe walk out “So, I don’t suppose…”

“It’s fine.” she replied.

Without missing a beat, she took her boyfriends tie and carefully adjusted it till it was just right.

“There we are.” she continued “I’m gonna ask Cordelia about today’s classes, okay?”

“Okay.” he said smiling.

The two took the time to share a quick, gentle kiss before Zoe began to make her way to Cordelia’s office. As she carefully walked down the stairs as two students passed by her, she caught sight of Madison sleeping on the table while she was sitting. She didn’t appear drunk as there wasn’t any alcohol in sight next to her or spilled out on the table or floor. As she reached the last step, Zoe got an idea and a mischievous smile grew on her face. A younger girl with short-cut brown hair began to make her way down the stairs before Zoe mentioned for her to come over.

“Hey, Melissa.” she whispered “Want to see me move that chair?”

“Isn’t Miss Montgomery on that chair?” Melissa asked innocently.

“Yeah.” Zoe replied quietly.

“Um...okay.” Melissa answered.

Zoe than focused carefully, motioned her hands and than with a flick of her wrist moved the chair almost two feet away with Madison plopping onto the floor almost instantly.

“Non-stick pans!” Madison yelped as she shot up.

Zoe than snickered as she began walking away, with Melissa outright giggling. 

“Yeah, very funny Zoe!” Madison barked sarcastically. 

Zoe ignored her and than found herself at the door to Cordelia’s office. She knocked on the door.

“Come in.” said the Supreme from the other side.

Zoe opened the door to find her mentor at her desk, writing down something she couldn’t see and with her reading glasses on. She didn’t look up at Zoe but she’d gotten used to that. Difference today was that Cordelia usually looked up by this point and said hello. She wasn’t today. 

“Cordelia, I wanted to know who's going to be teaching today.” Zoe asked “Today was supposed to be the council retreat.”

“Huh?” Cordelia replied, engrossed in her paperwork.

“The council retreat?” Zoe said again “The thing you promised Misty that we’d go out and relax at the park?”

“Oh.” Cordelia said “Yeah, I think Queenie can take over today.”

“Hey, you okay?” Zoe asked.

“Beg your pardon?” Cordelia herself asked, finally lifting her head up to look up at Zoe.

“It’s just you seem a bit distracted today.” the younger witch said “Come to think of it you’ve been like that a lot lately. You only just now looked up from your papers.” 

“Oh, sorry Zoe.” the Supreme replied “I’m alright. Just wanted to focus on this paperwork before we head out later. I’ll see if I can get Queenie to cover for you today.”

“Alright.” Zoe said “I’ll go let the students know.” she paused before turning back to Cordelia “Is Mallory coming with us?”

“Sure, she can come.” Cordelia said smiling “The more the merrier.” 

“She seems to get along with Misty well.” Zoe pointed out.

“Yeah, she does.” Cordelia chuckled as she returned to her paperwork “You can go now.”

Just as Zoe left, she took a brief glance at what it was Cordelia was writing on. It wasn’t much but from the way it looked it didn’t look like the formal letters, bills or otherwise that she did. They looked like adoption papers but she couldn’t see what organization was printed on it. That small glimpse though explained both everything and nothing about Cordelia zoning out during their talk. She walked to the main living room, greeting students to said hello to her, mostly with formal stuff like “Morning, Miss Benson!” or “Hi, Miss Benson!” She saw Madison sitting on the sofa, talking with Queenie about something.

“There you are.” Madison said irritatingly “Zoe, tell Queenie you knocked the chair out from under me like that.”

“Have you noticed Cordelia acting funny?” Zoe inquired.

“That’s not what I asked.” Madison went on.

“I know it’s not what you asked but nobody fucking cares about that.” Zoe bluntly replied “Either of you noticed Cordelia being...well, weird?”

“How do you mean weird?” Queenie asked.

“Well, today I went to go ask her about the classes today since some of us are going on that trip to the park with Misty.” Zoe continued “But she didn’t even bother to look up at me until I asked if she was fine and then she kind of brushed it off. And she’s been like that a lot lately, like she’s thinking of something or dozing off.” 

“You know what I think?” Madison piped up “I think it’s because her and swamp rat are doing it.”

Zoe blinked in surprise and Queenie was just confused.

“Girl, why you gotta be nasty like that?” the latter said.

“Why else? You see the way swampy oogles her?” Madison reiterated “I think she’s got a girl crush on our Supreme and they’re gettin’ on like rabbits.”

“Maddie, if that were true we’d have known about it.” Zoe pointed out “Ever since she got back Misty spends all her time with the girls or in the greenhouse.” 

Madison drew out a cigarette and used her magic to light it up “Okay, if it’s not that than what the fuck is it?”’

“That’s the thing, I don’t know.” Zoe replied “I only got a quick look at what she was writing but that’s it.”

“I think I know why.” Queenie “That new girl Mallory.” 

Now it was Madison’s turn to be confused. “You mean Little Miss Tiara?” 

“That’s my point.” Queenie continued “First day she arrives, Misty comes back. Than after that, ol’ Maddie here gets brought back. None of y’all suspicious of that?”

“What are you guys talking about?” said a voice.

All three turned to see Mallory, who was holding a book and had come for a quiet place to read. The three of them and the newer witch had a few seconds of awkward before Zoe broke it.

“We were talking about if you wanted to come with me and Madison on our trip to the park later.” she said.

“Yeah sure.” Mallory replied with a smile “Misty’s a lot of fun”. 

“Okay, I better let the students know Queenie is teaching today.” Zoe said as she got up.

“I get to teach today?” Queenie said as she followed “Sweet!”

“Hey, hey, don’t leave me here!” Madison barked as she followed.

As the three left Mallory took a seat, breathing a sigh of relief. Even though it had been a few weeks since Madison came back and longer since she arrived and brought Misty back, she felt like the pressure to keep up the charade had only increased. Michael Langdon had been defeated. She saw to that. But she had a growing feeling that her fellow sisters had begun to suspect who she really was. And if they didn’t know, how could she tell them? That they all died and she’d had to go back in time and kill the Antichrist in order to save them all. How do you explain something like that?

They can’t know. she thought. I won’t let them get hurt again.


	3. Little Women and The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett and Lachlan reflect at the Hawthorne School while Misty and Cordelia have a talk at the park. Madison makes a fool of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a longer chapter! Doing my best to my sure Cordelia doesn’t angst but that she and everyone else remains in character.

Scarlett sat in her room at the Thatcher Boarding School, reading Little Women. It had been her favorite book for as long as she could remember and yet ironically she could never figure out why. Whenever her dad asked why, she just replied “I don’t know. I just do.” 

Her dad. Scarlett felt a touch of melancholy when she thought of him. And while she remembered the bad of last year, she also remembered a lot of the good. How for her sixth birthday her dad took her to the fair by the beach and she won an ipod, how both her parents attended her school play and how he’d taken her to the hotel, she’d attended her first fashion show.

A knock at the door suddenly jolted the girl from her train of thought. 

“Come in!” she said.

The door opened and Lachlan Drake walked into the room. He still wore that same cap on his head and his hair was still as long as ever. He’d just become Scarlett’s roommate two weeks ago and it’d felt like a breath of fresh air to finally have someone she could talk too.

“Hey, Scarlett.” Lachlan said as he plopped onto the bed “Whatcha reading?”

“Little Women.” Scarlett replied softly “Have you read it?”

“Nah. I don’t read much.” Lachlan replied “Dad was all over the place so all I got was magazines. And let me tell you they’re not as exciting as you’d think.”

“Probably not.” Scarlett chuckled “How is your dad? Is he..um..”

“He’s fine.” Lachlan said rolling onto his stomach “Well, for a fucking ghost he’s fine. I just gotta be here for awhile.”

“You’re not the only one.” Scarlett said “My dad kills people.”

Lachlan hesitated for a moment before speaking. “That’s rough, Scarlett.”

Scarlett simply nodded and returned her attention to the book. Lachlan took a moment to look around the room but found himself drawn to Scarlett. He quietly examined her facial features as she focused on reading her book. She had a soft face, hair around the same length as Lachlan’s and liked to wear hats. However, her eyes are what he noticed this time. Deep navy blue. His dad had told him women with that color are enigmas (whatever that meant, Lachlan still hadn’t figured it out). He couldn’t pin exactly why but ever since they first met at his father’s fashion show and he showed her the glass coffins, his thoughts looped back around to her at some point. At times, he wondered if it was because he brought her to the coffin that had her brother in it that lead to everything that happened afterwards. 

A disturbing thought crept into the young boy’s mind: was it his fault? Did Scarlett’s life fall apart and had they ended up here because of him? 

Without thinking, Lachlan than cleared his throat which stirred Scarlett from her reading.

“H-Hey, Scarlett.” he said.

“What?” she asked in return.

“I just wanted to say..that I’m s-sorry for what happened.” Lachlan clarified “All the fucked up shit with your dad and all that. I know I shouldn’t have shown you that room with the-”

Scarlett stopped him by gently putting her left hand onto his right. He then looked her in the eyes as she did the same. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” she said “I don’t blame you. It was that hotel.”

Lachlan smiled then found himself chuckling, which perplexed Scarlett.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“You realize how unintentionally silly ‘a building did it’ sounds right?” Lachlan laughed.

Now it was Scarlett’s turn to laugh. Grim a joke as it was, there was a certain amount of truth to it. Soon the two were laughing as if they’d known each other for years. 

— ~ —

Misty Day sat on one of the park benches, casually minding her own business and twiddling with a dandelion she’d picked up off the ground. She watched as kids ran around a nearby playground, a man walked his dog and Madison Montgomery was over to her left trying to spraying bug repellent on her legs without ruining her shoes. Misty had her shawl wrapped around her arms, cherishing the gift her hero Stevie Nicks gave her. She also took the time to think about everything that had been happening since she came back from hell. She’d been in there for a year, dissecting frogs and than bringing them back only to have to cut them up again, demonic children taunting her the whole time. Until finally, Nan of all people showed up with the voodoo demon and before she knew it she was back home to the coven. And though readjusting to the world of the living hadn’t been easy, she felt she was doing pretty good all things considered.

Content, Misty held up the dandelion to her face and blew against it, causing the white seeds to float out into the air. Only for one of them to end up in Madison’s throat.

“Goddamnit swampy!” Madison hacked before coughing it out “You trying to kill me again?!”

“Relax hollywood!” Misty sarcastically yelled back “I’ll just bring ya back again!” 

Somebody cleared their throat from closeby Misty which caught her attention. She looked to her right to see Cordelia, who was holding a book. 

“Oh hey, Miss Cordelia.” Misty replied “Something wrong?”

“No, I just need a place to sit before Madison gives me a headache.” Cordelia chuckled “Do you mind if I sit?” 

“Ah, not at all.” Misty said back smiling “Plenty of room.”

Cordelia took a seat next to Misty and crossed her legs while she turned her attention back to the book. Misty adjusted her seating position so she wasn’t slouching and took notice of the book.

“Whatcha readin’, Miss Cordelia?” she inquired curiously.

“Magical Cures and Medicines. It’s for a class I’ll be teaching soon.” the supreme replied back.

“Oh okay.” Misty said “Just askin’.” 

Cordelia smiled as Misty leaned her (or at least the closest thing to leaning back to a park bench).

“Thanks for takin’ me and the girls out to the park, Miss Cordelia.” she said “Feels good to get outta the coven.” 

“Well, you’re welcome.” Cordelia said as she turned her attention back to the book “Thought it would be refreshing for all of us.”

“I don’t think Maddie likes it though.” Misty laughed as Madison kept ducking to avoid contact with a resilient honeybee “She nearly choked on a fuckin’ dandelion seed. I don’t know how you put up with her.”

“Well, she can be a pain, no doubt about it.” Cordelia said while staying focused on her book “But she’s better than the last time she died and came back. I know there’s good in her. She just needs to find it.”

The two were so busy talking they didn’t notice a ball coming towards Cordelia until hit bumped her leg, causing Cordelia to look down and see the baseball. She picked it up just as a young boy around six years old walked up to her. 

“Hi.” she said “Is this yours?”

The boy nodded, confirming what Cordelia already picked up on. She then carefully levitated it to the kid, with the ball hovering a few inches in front of him. 

“Here you go, kid.” she said smiling as the kid took it.

“Cool.” the kid said “Thanks pretty lady!” 

Cordelia bit her lip shyly as the kid walked away and went back to play with the man she assumed to be the boys father. She watched as the dad threw the ball to his son and he caught it, then threw it back and vice versa. She smiled softly as she saw the two having fun doing something so relatively simple. It was she had imagined happening during her marriage to Hank, a dream of her coming home to their son and him doing the same while she’d greeted by their daughter. But it sadly was something not meant to be, not when she couldn’t have kids.

Than Misty tapped her shoulder, snapping her out of her seeming trance.

“Hey, you okay Miss Cordelia?” Misty asked “Ya kind of zoned out there.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m alright.” Cordelia replied “Was just thinking about something.”

“Bout what?” Misty asked again. 

“Misty, when you were growing up did you have any younger kids in your family?” Cordelia asked.

“I had an aunt who had two kids.” Misty replied, albeit somewhat perplexed by the question.

“Tell me, were they nice to you?” Cordelia inquired.

“Yeah, they were nice to me.” Misty responded “Why? Everything okay?”

“I’m alright.” Cordelia said back “Just thinking about that a lot.” 

“What?” Misty asked.

Cordelia didn’t answer put instead looked at something Misty couldn’t initially see. However, she caught sight of the boy with his father just as his mother came over and gently rustled his hair, which seemed to annoy him a little. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but she saw the mom lean down and kiss her son’s forehead. Misty than looked to Cordelia who had a bittersweet smile on her face. It than finally hit Misty what it was Cordelia was thinking about.

“You want that don’t you?” she said.

Cordelia turned to Misty, somewhat confused.

“A kid on yer own?” Misty asked again.

Cordelia sighed and nodded slightly.

“Zoe said something about that in the ride over.” Misty continued “Bout you wantin’ a kid. Can’t you have one?”

“I can’t.” Cordelia replied with a look of sadness on her face “I tried everything and nothing worked.”

Misty shuffled awkwardly on the bench as she felt herself sliding down it. In the short time she knew her friend, she’d never been told that she was unable to have kids. Misty knew what is like growing up around a large family, even if they weren’t the nicest people, but she couldn’t imagine what it was like not being able to have a child. Maybe that’s why Cordelia acted the way she did with the girls or even with Madison. They weren’t just students but the closest thing to a family she’d ever get. 

Misty smiled reassuringly as she propped up her head with her right hand, leaning on the bench.

“Well, you got a family in the girls.” she said “That’s gotta be somethin’ right?”

Cordelia chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Just as Cordelia returned to reading her book, there was a loud shriek which caused her to drop it and both her and Misty looked to see Madison messing up her hair frantically as her and an annoyed looking Mallory walked towards them.

“Okay, what happened?” Cordelia asked.

“Madison here freaked the hell out when a bug landed in her hair.” Mallory replied.

“It was not a bug! It was a fucking winged parasite!” Madison barked “It was going to suck my fucking blood!”

“It was a damn dragonfly, Madison.” Mallory replied “Will you relax?”

“How I can I relax when there’s bugs the size of hummingbirds flying around everywhere?!” Madison whined.

“Okay, Madison, I need you to calm down.” Cordelia said calmly “If you’re so afraid of bugs why don’t you go sit with Zoe at the picnic table?” 

“Alright, fine.” Madison replied somewhat tiredly “I need to go get my hat anyway. These sunglasses ain’t doing enough to keep the sun out of my eyes.”

“Misty, can you help me pass around the water bottles?” Mallory asked.

“Yeah sure.” Misty said as she got up “Do you mind, Miss Cordelia?”

“No, not at all.” Cordelia replied “Means I can finish my book in peace.” 

Misty nodded and than the three of them walked over to where Zoe was. Cordelia shook her head as she laughed and went back to her book. Maybe Misty was right. They could be a pain but the girls in the coven were her family. However, her previous thoughts of a child still clung to the back of her mind, nagging at her and she knew sooner or later she’d have to do something about it. She sighed quietly.

“Oh Myrtle.” she said “If only you were here. You’d know what to do.”


	4. A Very Important Thing to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia asks for her council’s help in a big decision, albeit with an unexpected mishap.

Later that day before dinner, Cordelia summoned Zoe, Queenie and Kyle to her office. Zoe and Misty had already figured out what she called them for and Cordelia pondered how to tell them all while she used her fingers to play around with a pencil. She then heard a knock at the door.

“Enter.” she called back.

And sure enough Queenie and Zoe walked in with Kyle in tow. They took their seats as Cordelia cleared her throat, put the pencil down and places her arms onto the table, meshing her hands together.

“Thank you three for coming.” she said softly, “I’m happy to tell you none of you are in trouble. You’re my most trusted council and I wanted your advice. I just need a second opinion.” 

“Second opinion on what, ma’am?” Kyle asked.

Cordelia bit her lip slightly before answering. Zoe could already tell what it was.

“Do you think..I could adopt a child?” she said.

There was a brief but noticeable silence among the three others as they processed what she just asked of them. Queenie in particular had thought they’d been called to talk about Madison’s anger issues but she didn’t think it’d turn out to be this.

“You want to adopt a kid?” she finally asked “Why?”

“It was something I wanted when Hank and I were married. We tried everything but nothing worked. I had to accept I was barren.” Cordelia explained trying to mask the pain in her voice “And now that I’m supreme, I’ve found myself thinking about it again. Maybe I’ll have a chance at motherhood. Do you think I should?”

“Well, if that’s what you want then go for it.” Zoe said.

“Yeah girl.” Queenie responded “If it’s important to you then yeah go bring a kid in here.”

“You’re kind of the mom around here already so you’ve got it down pat.” Kyle added.

Cordelia chuckled softly. Now that she had her councils approval as well as Misty’s, she could proceed.

“Thank you.” she said in a soft but mentor-esc tone “Now, I need to figure out which place I want to adopt from. I’ve been over a few-”

Just then one of the slightly older students named Regina burst into the room, soaking wet and with her dark hair all messed up.

“Mrs. Cordelia, Gaby’s hair is on fire! We tried to put it out but I got soaked!” she blurted out hastily.

“How in the hell did her hair catch fire?!” Cordelia demanded.

“I don’t fucking know!” Regina replied “I wasn’t in the room when it happened! What’ll we do?!”

Cordelia sighed. These new witches were gonna make her hair gray forty years early. But there was a problem and it needed to be handled. She looked at Queenie and nodded her head slightly. Queenie decided to just roll with it and followed Regina.

“Alright, let’s go and get this done. Mrs. Cordelia’s got business to attend to.” she said as she shut the door.

Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief.

“Should we be worried?” Zoe asked.

“I’m sure they will be fine.” Cordelia replied “Besides, if worse comes to worse we can just bring em back.”

The three in the room ended up sharing a laugh over that before Cordelia turned her attention back to the task at hand. 

“Okay so, any ideas?” she asked “People in New Orleans are still a bit sore about Marie Laveau stealing babies.”

“Shit. That’s a good point.” Kyle said.

“Was that the papers you were working on when I came in this morning?” Zoe inquired.

“Yeah I was. But they said it wasn’t going to be easy because of the previously mentioned Laveau situation.” Cordelia explained “And that it would be difficult to place a child in a witch coven because of the public perception of witches.”

“So you’re going out of state?” Kyle asked.

“Not necessarily.” Cordelia replied “I just want to keep my options open. But it isn’t like there’s a foster home or an orphanage with a witches welcome policy.”

As the two were discussing things, Zoe decided to go to her phone and look up a good place for Cordelia. She’d already done so much for her it was the least she could do. So she typed in “good adoption agency” into Google and began looking. After a little while she came upon something that looked promising.

“Hey, I think I found something.” she said, getting her boyfriend and her supreme’s attention.

“What?” Cordelia asked.

“Here.” Zoe said, handing Cordelia her phone “This looks promising.”

The supreme inspected the page Zoe had brought up on her phone closely. It read “Hawthorne School for Foundlings” and it stated that aside from taking in children who couldn’t find a home of their own, a company policy was to allow adoption if necessary. It was like a lightbulb clicked on in Cordelia’s mind.

“This is perfect.” she said.

“So it’s a go?” Zoe said.

“It would seem so.” Cordelia replied smiling “You two help Queenie set up an appointment with them. I’ll make a call.”

Zoe and Kyle nodded in approval. Cordelia didn’t even notice she was practically beaming over the news. If all went well, she would have a child of very own after being denied one for so long. All of a sudden Queenie burst in with a bucket over her head and drenched in water, much to the other people in the rooms surprise.

“Did you put the fire out?” Cordelia asked.

“There was no fire.” Queenie said melodramatically “There was only carnage.” 

Cordelia sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m really sorry I haven’t updated. Been crazy at my house for a while. But with luck we can get things moving.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett has trouble sleeping.

Scarlett found herself on the beach, sitting quietly while seagulls culled and flew about or around her in the distance. People were swimming down the shore and someone flew a kite over the crashing waves. She had next to her a blue towel laid out on the beach that also had aqua heptagon shapes on it. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun rest on her face. She hadn’t felt this relaxed on a good long while and truth be told, she missed it. 

She than felt someone behind her. Turning around, she saw it was her little brother Holden. She sighed with relief and laughed at the same time.

“Geez, Holden!” she said “You scared me!”

“You think I’m scary?” Holden asked innocently.

“No. You just startled me.” Scarlett replied as she turned back to the ocean “I guess I’m just a bit tense.”

“You should be.” Holden said “It’s your fault anyway.”

Scarlett was taken aback by this, finding it hard to process what her little brother just said while unaware the sky was starting to become darker.

“W-What did you say?” she inquired with a twinge of worry in her voice.

A demonic, raspy laugh answered her. “It’s your fault, you know? That I’m where I am now. Daddy’s gone now because of you.” Holden continued as his voice grew increasingly deep and unearthly “He can’t be with me and mommy. All because you wanted what they gave me. It’s your fault. It was always your fucking fault.”

“Shut up!” Scarlett yelped as she turned around.

However, when she turned around Holden was gone. Then she noticed something else. No seagulls cawing. No people. Not a single sound outside of the crashing waves behind her. Her towel had also vanished into thin air. She was completely and utterly alone on the beach. She looked around as her fear mounted and her breathing became sharper. The mysterious clouds that had appeared now blackened as they formed into a massive wall cloud that went as far as she could see. 

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as best she could...until she felt a hand slowly being placed on her right shoulder. The nails on this hand were curved ever so slightly like a cat and now Scarlett’s fear began to overwhelm her. She slowly turned around and was faced by a woman who had a gaunt, sickly appearance with blonde hair that was frizzed and a mouth that had bleeding gums and one or two teeth on the verge of falling out. Scarlett recognized this woman from the Hotel Cortez. They said she was called Hypodermic Sally. The moment Scarlett processed this, Sally suddenly grabbed her by the throat with her other hand, like she wanted to strangle her to death. 

“You’re so lonely.” Sally said with a mocking, sadistic tone “Come join us.”

Scarlett shrieked as she jolted awake. She looked around and was relieved to find she was in her bedroom at the Hawthorne School. She put her hand against her chest and could practically feel her heart pounding like a drum even as she calmed down. Her breathing calmed as she brushed her hands over her face and ran them through her hair.

A rustling noise across from her caught her attention. She turned to see one of the girls, a dark-haired girl named Jeanne, sit up in bed and turn on a nearby lamp.

“Hey, Lowe?” she asked “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Scarlett responded “I just had a weird ass dream.”

“Alright.” Jeanne said dryly “Hey I’m gonna go get some water. You want a cup.”

“I guess so.” Scarlett replied.

Jeanne quickly got out of bed and headed out to the hallway where there was a water fountain and some plastic cups. Scarlett on the other hand stayed in bed and looked up at the ceiling as the fan spun round and round, sighing through her nose.

She shouldn’t feel like this. She shouldn’t feel bad over something she didn’t cause. It wasn’t her fault her parents almost split up. Or that her brother was a vampire, living in a ghostly hotel with that Countless lady, Liz and Iris. She didn’t hate the latter two but she was never comfortable in that place, especially with Sally there. She missed being with her family even if she understood why. 

Maybe Sally was right. Maybe she was lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter proved kind of hard because I wasn’t sure if this would work or not. But I decided it made sense given the events of Hotel so here we are.


End file.
